Providing environmental awareness for vehicle safety, particularly in autonomous driving, has been a primary concern for automobile manufacturers and related service providers. For example, knowing whether physical dividers (e.g., structural separators) exist between travel lanes of a road segment can be an indicator that there is less potential for inter-lane accidents or collisions. Mapping these physical dividers, however, has historically been resource-intensive. Accordingly, service providers face significant technical challenges to more efficiently detect and map physical dividers on road segments.